Rescue Sango!
by darkenedmoonlightflame
Summary: There exists an academy. The beautiful are selected for an 'occasion' at Lord Naraku's castle. Sango is chosen, and thanks to uglifying, Kagome isn't. It's up to Kagome and her worst enemies and best allies to unravel the plots and RESCUE SANGO! Kx?.
1. The Sky of a Sunset

**o.O.o.O**

**Rescue Sango! **

**Kagome?. Pairings are SECRET! (clamps hands over muses' mouths) The reason this is in the KagomeBankotsu is because there isn't a certain section for this exactly. Will be explained more fully next chapter, because of a SPOILER.**

**There exists an academy for ladies and gentlemen; the finest, most stunningly beautiful are to be selected for a 'special' occasion at Lord Naraku's castle. Sango is chosen, and thanks to Kagome's super-uglifying, she is not. Unfortunately the selections get more than promised... Now it's up to her and her worst enemies to unravel the dastardly plots and RESCUE SANGO!**

_Disclaimer: I do not own either Inuyasha or Avatar: the Last Airbender, and do not claim to. Everything else (writing, plot, et cetera) IS MINE!_

(A/N: … Yes. You're correct in assuming this is another story. And yes… You may poke the muses. NOT NOW—later, if they feel benign. Just… read it first, okay? I know this is weird: OOOOOOHHHHH! A crossover of Inuyasha and Avatar! It must be HORRENDOUS! Pftt.

(Do excuse demented-ness on our part. More of that French Code Lyoko theme. It's damaging their… erm, and MY (mine too!) brains. (happy sigh) Good times. Oh, and if you wonder, 'why the parentheses?': it's NOT parentheses, it's a pattern that is destroyed by the publishing machine. There.

(So, presenting, Rescue Sango! Part I, Chapter I. Warning: open mind needed, please (I DO know about un-plausible-ness). Now go grab the popcorn, will you?)

****

>() >() >() >() >() >

**Rescue Sango! **

**Part I; Academia**

**Chapter I; The Sky of a Sunset**

**>() >() >() >() >() >() >() >() >() >() >() >() >() >() >() >() >() > **

"I despise you."

"So very much obliged. And I? LOATHING is my preference."

Souta twitched ever so slightly, and proceeded staring intently at his elder sibling. "Hai, hai. I'm EVER so certain of my immaculate disdain!" He mock-sneered, as polite as could be. The two's darkened orbs were locked together, as they glared at one another in steely silence before stifling loud and boisterous laughter.

"It IS all your fault we're leaving, you know." Kagome murmured, discontent as she interrupted the cheerful laugh in the dreaded gray compartment. "Anou… I guess we're both to blame, really."

"Yeah, however—GAH! I'm starting to speak like an aristo-snob already! How ARE we going to insult one another if we're stuck in some stuffy old grandma's 'academy'?" He flourished upon the word, pronouncing it with such an impudent air Kagome could only cover her lightly tanned face to hide the growing smile.

"I suppose we'd better keep practicing, then." Kagome sighed pointedly, before continuing onward to annunciate specific words. "PrACticing. PRRRRRRacticing. PracticinG. PraCTicing." She had tried about twelve accents before grumbling and shouting, "PRACTICING! It's the same STUPID word in the same STUPID language! Can't it sound the SAME, for Kami's sake?" Then she fell silent, seething.

"You know, aneki, I think you got it right that time." Souta said with a light air, just to spite her and ignite her furious wrath.

"Oh… you, you… you little BRAT!" Kagome lunged, halting in midair to stare dreamily out the window. "One good thing about this wretched monorail; Osaka is gorgeous!" Unfortunately, ogling was short-lived, as she tumbled down to the floor, righting herself in a flash.

After brushing off her knee-length dark green skirt and smoothing the pristine white button-up polo, Kagome inhaled deeply. 'Optimism,' she told herself, 'is golden. Let's see…' A list that appeared after a moment of thought came to mind. 'NO Zanmoto. That's a definite plus.' She grinned, euphoric at the thought of her egomaniacal rival. 'Hmm… what else is there?'

"How 'bout no gym?" Souta input. Kagome shifted, startled. "Did you ever know you think out loud?" His mischievous little grin grew, implanted in some crazy scheme or another sinister act.

"Okay." That was good… and not so good. "Anou… Landscape." She'd given up thinking to herself. Better say it out loud anyway. "Never mind, forget it." She blurted quickly as Souta opened his mouth. Trouble wouldn't be far behind, then. "I'll just… count those…"

"Trees." Was supplied for her.

"No, I was going to say 'pleats'." Souta looked irked, and Kagome began counting.

'Thirty-nine, forty, forty-one, forty-two-'

"ENOUGH! You're driving me INSANE!" Souta complained, loudly at that.

"Quiet."

"NO!"

"Hai."

"Iie." He matched her.

And then it began. Sparks were visible floating in the air between the two midnight-haired siblings, and the three newcomers at the door hesitantly watched. "Anou… Woulditbeokayifwestayedherewithyoutwofortheride?" A young boy, about Souta's age whispered at hyper-speed.

"Oh!" Kagome instantly stopped, cutting off the stare-down and running a hand through her azure-black locks, hazel eyes interested. "Gomen nasai, could you please repeat that?" She seemed so harmless, the three could barely believe it was her looking so murderous an instant ago. She inconspicuously blinked, taking in their similar navy and black uniforms, tightly tailored.

"Woulditbeokayifwe-" The boy began nervously again, only to be silenced by the girl.

"Would it be okay if we stayed here with you two for the ride?" The girl, tall and pretty in a sophisticated way asked politely, bowing in the slight way of a Japanese greeting.

"Sure!" Kagome grabbed her duffel bag and hefted it up with a tinted face into a small compartment at the top. "Here." Souta rolled his eyes and did the same. "Plenty of space." The girl slowly chose a seat next to Kagome, and the young boy sat immediately next to her, peering curiously out the window. The other, an older boy, sighed as if denied, and took a seat across the narrow aisle, by Souta.

The girl cleared her throat, and introduced herself. "Taijiya Sango at your service." She smiled hesitantly, until Kagome returned it to her brightly. She relaxed, and bumped shoulders with the younger boy. "That's my younger brother." She coughed, and poked him with an amused expression.

Snapping out of a mesmerized trance, he blushed and mumbled, "Taijiya Kohaku. I… I was just absorbed by the landscape."

"Absorbed. What an interesting choice of words." Kagome remarked, not unkindly. He blushed, stammering a thank you, although it wasn't exactly a compliment.

"He's so shy," Sango announced like it was a common factoid, and said boy sunk down, red. "First time on a monorail." Seeing Souta point at the other, she gagged and made a hilarious face, her dusty pink eye shadow accenting the squinty eyes she made, then continued mock-seriously.

"Oh. That's Houshi Miroku." She picked up after patting Kohaku on the head, "That's about ALL you want to know." She cut off Miroku's speech with a peculiar glance. He withered.

"You hurt me so."

"He's a friend just along for the ride." Kohaku contributed bravely, gulping before staring out the window again, straightening slowly. His dark brown eyes were reflected, along with his dark hair.

"Freeloader." Sango grumbled, before grinning. "So, you are?"

"Higurashi Kagome and Higurashi Souta. Are you going to that academy?" She tried to keep the dread and disgust out of her voice.

"Oh yeah." Sango wrinkled her nose. "That." Kagome took it as a yes.

"Which year will you two be in?" Kagome questioned relentlessly.

"Well, since I'm nineteen and my parents want me married ASAP, I'd say the last year possible." She gave a dry laugh. "Kohaku is fifteen, so… the youngest year, I guess. Miroku… I have no idea HOW old he is. Acts like a four year old."

"I resent that." The in-question boy said dramatically, before continuing. "Almost twenty, thank you SANGO. I can be mature." His violet eyes danced, and he blew back wispy strands of black from his face, re-adjusting his small dragon's tail at the nape of his neck.

"I have yet to see." Came the disbelieving mutter.

"Well, Souta and I are twins. Seventeen. I am the OLDER, nicer one." Kagome teased.

"Yeah. First to kick the bucket, thank Kami." Kagome's face dropped before her eyebrow twitched.

"Take it back."

"Never!"

The air settled sullenly, and the new additions were at a loss of words. "Are you always this way?" Kohaku asked suddenly.

"Hai." Both answered simultaneously, which drew a laugh out of the dull cabin.

"So why are you coming here, anyway, if you seem to hate it so much, Kagome?"

"Anou… We're not exactly tenshi children." Miroku smiled in unison with Sango, not bothering to hide it. "Souta threw a party during the summer and trashed the house while I was meditating (here her cheeks flamed) in the well house." Seeing their faces, she took a quick breath and continued. "Hahaoya believes in 'all for one and one for all' type things, so naturally it was my fault TOO." An evil glare was fired. "And so she ships us off for this horrendous academy."

"Well, coincidentally Miroku here somehow ruined the construction of our new residence, and so hahaoya deemed it best for us to come here instead of risking it again."

Small half-smiles were exchanged, and then they all settled in for a day of extreme boredom.

"What do you want to do?"

"I dunno. What do YOU want to do?"

"YOU decide. I did last time."

"No you didn't. I did."

"Nuh-uh."

"Hai."

"Iie."

Kagome cracked an eye open, and reprimanded Souta with a smack upside the head, before relapsing into her mp3 player, listening. "Whatchya listening to?" Sango asked, chocolate brown eyes curious as she brushed choppy bangs back from her face and into her high ponytail.

"Code Lyoko. The… French version of the theme. It's interesting. Here." Kagome handed it over, and Sango listened for a moment, before nodding in agreement.

"It's kind of nice. I just don't go for French that much, that's all."

"I see. Oi, what's that?"

"I… I don't know. But I think…" The two girls smiled together. "Oi, wake up. Miroku. Kohaku. We're almost there!" Sango shouted, successfully rousing the dead as Kagome shook Souta gently awake.

…

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

**…**

OSAKA ACADEMIA FOR YOUNG LADIES AND GENTLEMEN.

In other words, simply the most perfect hellish boarding school in the entire country of Japan. "I'm really beginning to think I won't like this place." Kagome put things mildly as she stood in front of the towering marble insignia and statue.

The insignia was fine, being an intricately twisting and glinting flame, although it was a bit blinding in the sunlight. But the statue… Prim and proper. Everything despised and hated deeply by the five individuals standing outside its very doors.

There was a small multitude of people behind them, gawking in despair at the statue. Kagome was faintly annoyed and surprised when a pair of shoji screen doors opened and revealed a stern looking crone and an elegant woman. "Welcome." She said coldly, her long brown hair flapping in the breeze. "To the Academia."

The grayed crone attempted a smile, but the effect generated was scary, what with her eye patch and odd look. She was not pretty, nor thin, and had apparently prepared a speech.

Twenty minutes later, they were shuffled about and separated and assigned dormitories in wings of the grim place with a castle-of-old look about it in a seemingly random way.

"East." Kagome announced.

"South." Sango replied, and they groaned.

"North." Souta cheered, semi-happy to be moving again after such a bore.

"North." Kohaku said slowly, a happy smile attaching itself to his face.

"As you have been pre-enrolled, your schedules of lessons shall be distributed by myself or Kikyo."

'So that's her name. She looks so familiar, it's eerie.'

"Kagome! That wasn't very nice," Souta chuckled, poking fun at his sister.

"Be quiet." Kagome retorted. "I want to hear my name."

As the list went on and dwindled, Kagome found herself anxious.

"Higurashi Souta." The announcer paused, then continued.

"Ikawa Hasei."

"W-What?" Kagome stuttered. "Did she already say my name?"

"I don't think so," Sango said, confused. "I thought you said you'd signed up."

"I-I-I did."

…

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

**…**

"Anou, excuse me, Kikyo-sama. I'm pretty sure I didn't hear my name get called."

"Pretty sure." Kikyo repeated, deadbeat of the century. "Your name?"

"Higurashi Kagome." She seemed to perk up a bit, before searching and becoming monotone again. "I suppose Kaede-san skipped you. Gomen nasai, Higurashi."

"Anou… Arigatou!" Kagome bowed hastily, exiting before the bored mood could get a grasp on her for good.

…

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

**…**

"Whew. Got it!" Kagome announced cheerily, upon arriving at the entrance. Her smile faded. They were gone. And she was clueless as to where the East wing was. Sighing, she turned back to find Kikyo again. "Joy. Kami-sama loves me."

…

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

**…**

"Back so soon?"

"Hai, I'm afraid. Gomen nasai."

"Nani?" Although 'what?' coming from a teacher was weird, Kagome ignored it.

"I need to find the East wing…" she stated. Kikyo groaned, easing up form her chair and beckoning.

"You must be very careful of where you go." Her tone was forbidding and mysterious to Kagome, whose eyes widened slightly. "Not everything that has a place here should have a place here." Kagome nodded very slowly. "The East wing is up this corridor, left on the stairs, and left twice more. I will deem a parcel sent with your things, if they are not there." And Kikyo disappeared back into her office, leaving Kagome on her own.

Following the directions, Kagome arrived only slightly out of breath, her smile back in place.

"What do you want?" A mean looking girl snapped, up and in her face.

"M-Me? I'm in the East wing."

"Name."

"Higurashi Kagome."

The girl sneered an extra moment before moving aside and accidentally on purpose sticking out her foot as Kagome moved forward, tripping her. Luckily Kagome regained her balance. 'Not very nice, are ya?' She thought intensely.

"What did you say to me?" The girl snarled, slamming her arm out and barring the door, before moving to press Kagome back form it.

"N-Nothing!" Kagome whispered, her back pressed to the wall, remembering her tendency to think out loud and resolving to fix it.

"Good. That's what I thought you said, Higurashi-ama." She mock bowed, and a smirk played out on her face before slamming the door, thus locking Kagome out of the wing.

"I hate this place." Kagome said coldly to the floor, sinking down to sit and wait.

"Heh, still thinking out loud?"

Her head shot up, and who should it be but her enemy?

"Still growing a peanut in your skull?" Kagome retorted, not in the mood for being polite or generous. This was a bad day. Bad as hell.

"Higurashi."

"Zanmoto."

"Higurashi."

"Just… urusai, Zanmoto. I'm not in the mood."

"So sad. I really care. You better be ready for some hell of a rivalry, because I'm not feeling peachy either." He cracked his knuckles, smiling in a not-so good-naturedly way. He stopped, then added to spite her, "Higurashi. Ja ne!" He stuck out his tongue before pounding on the door.

"What do you want, Higurashi-ama? Oh…" Her eyes slipped down as she assumed an 'alluring' pose, looking him up and down. "Hello gorgeous." Kagome felt like puking, but Bankotsu forced a smile.

"Have fun." Kagome spat venomously as he was admitted.

"Oh, I will, under a nice not-leaky roof… No leaks." He turned back to her, "Have fun in the rain."

"What stupid rain?"

He just smiled sweetly, and departed, doing a sarcastic wave.

Suddenly thunder crackled and lightning flared. It began to rain. But with Higurashi Kagome, it never rained. It poured. She sighed, and shifted into a more comfortable sitting position on the cold varnished floors, closing her angry, stinging eyes. Soon she felt it. Dripping onto her head and lolling down her cheeks, mixed with the spilled tears.

And so it began.

Kagome very quickly had begun to realize that the Academia was not fun, and was not going to be a picnic.

At all.

…

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

**…**

"Hurry up! It's starting to rain!"

"Whatever. I'll come when I want." He said, trying to be casual and defiant, but not succeeding at all. Instead he sounded immature and annoyed. "You go on ahead. You need it, what with your stupid luggage." He muttered the last bit under his breath, so as not to draw his sister's attention, before rubbing his arms under his favorite medium-blue parka. "Stupid school."

"Come ON!"

"I said go AHEAD!"

"Fine, don't blame me when you get wet!" She spun on her heels, whirling off to the Southern wing, luggage in tow. They had missed the first train, and had had to settle for the next one, three hours later.

Speaking of wet…

"Hey…" He saw some girl sitting there in the hall, rain pouring down on her from a missing chunk in the ceiling. "Are you alive? Duh, what an obvious question!" He smacked himself upside the head for answering his own question, and commenced squinting at the girl.

Moving closer to get a look, he saw it wasn't just a girl.

It was an extremely beautiful girl. Her eyes were closed, rain water gushing over them, sticking to her dark eyelashes, thanks to the small river pouring over her wet, waist-length ebony-azure hair. He leaned closer, fascinated.

He watched the water trail over her lips, which curved down slightly, over her chin, down her neck, to…

He turned tomato red, stammering, "O-O-OH KAMI!" In a loud voice before slapping a hand over his mouth. Her entire polo was soaked… and see-through…

"D'yamind?" She muttered in an adorably angry fashion. He froze and held his breath, eyes bulging and face redder than before. He was in trouble now. She turned her head slightly, then moved it beck, relaxing into sleep again. He exhaled, relieved.

Torn between making a hasty retreat and leaving her to herself, or stopping to wake her and tell her the 'problem', he couldn't decide.

"COME ON!" His sister's voice rang out, coming closer and closer from the Southern wing. "I already unpacked!"

"Miracle." He muttered, rolling his eyes. They came to rest on his jacket. "Jacket…" It WAS his favorite though… But…? He continued his inner debate. "GAH!" Blushing, he slid out of it and tucked it around her as she shivered and trembled. A tranquil smile appeared, and she burrowed into it.

He sighed. 'My favorite…' He thought, wistful. 'Hey. Giving it to her, means not… getting it back, though… right?' Another sigh as he reached for it. Seeing her happy face, so beautiful and undisturbed, he stopped. 'HEY! I could leave a note asking for it back!'

Happy again, he envisioned scribbling it down and tucking it in a pocket. Unfortunately his brain was on a different track. He sighed, and wrote:

_**Keep it. You need it more than I do.**_

And with that, he left in a hurry, blushing and rounding the corner and keeping his sister from seeing it and reprimanding him (again). Nearly running into said girl, who exclaimed, "HEY! Where's your jacket you love so much?"

Nervous, he squeaked as smoothly as possible, "How do you expect ME to know?" Confronted with a disbelieving stare, he continued, dazed, "Probably some freak on the train nabbed it…"

>() >() >() >() >() >

**(A/N: **Well. It was a bit short, but okay for the first exposition-ish chapter. Not the most interesting, but the plot hasn't really progressed yet. If all goes well (GAH! Must stop using well!), more characters to appear in the next chapter.

And yes, there will be several-ish parts to this. No, they won't be super long. I'm hoping for the Rescue Sango! chapters to be shorter, so I can update other stories faster, in a sense. Don't know how well THAT'll work out.

So… did ya like it? Despise it? REVIEW, and let me know WHY, please. Minimum of six reviews to post next chapter. Muses need happy faces and much poking (just nowhere too… meh, you get it).

>() >() >() >() >() >() >() >() >() >() >() >() >() >() >() >() >() >

**Next Chapter **

**So… you're all DYING to ask… WHO's Kagome's enemy? And who was that mysteriously strange and immature boy at the end? What about Sango and the others? Exactly HOW evil is the Academia anyway?**

**Hopefully all that and more in the next installment of Rescue Sango!;**

**Face of the Enemy, Face of the Ally **

>() >() >() >() >() >

**Vocabulary; **

Hai- yes

Anou-well…, erm…, eh…, ah…, er…, uh… (et cetera (other awkward stumbling words, basically))

Kami- god

Aneki- respectful term for 'elder sister'

Iie- no

Gomen nasai- I'm sorry (or an) apology (formal)

Tenshi- angel

Hahaoya- respectful term for 'mother'

Oi- hey

-san- respectful add-on, usually meaning Mr., Ms., or Mrs.

-sama- respectful add-on, usually showing high admiration or nobility (lords, ladies, etc)

Arigatou- thank you (semi-informal)

Nani?- what?

-ama- disrespectful add-on to a name, meaning 'bitch'

Urusai- shut up

Ja ne- see ya 

>() >() >() >() >() >() >() >() >() >() >() >() >() >() >() >() >() >

**Reviews: (none for now, but I need six to update)**

>() >() >() >() >() >

****

Notes:

**No, Sango will not be an utter, helpless and whiny damsel in distress. Sorry if you like that. **

**(Character notes possibly joining soon…)**

**>() >() >() >() >() >() >() >() >() >() >() >() >() >() >() >() >() >**

**Ja ne,**

**o.O.o.O darkenedmoonlightflame O.o.O.o**

**And company. My adorably annoying muses. 'Kotsu and the Grumpy One.**

(P.S. Hope you enjoyed this, and will show some self-restraint when poking at us… If not… (evil smile) Anyhow, thanks for reading Rescue Sango! (cough come back cough))

**Chapter Finished: 12.28.05**

**Post: …? I promised myself I'd update something first. But then 'Kotsu pointed out it WAS New Year's Eve… and well. What the heck. Here it is, 12.31.05.**

**Spell Check: Yep. **

**Brain Check: Hn. That's not funny 'Kotsu. But then again, it is. (But you're still getting locked in a room with Sess anyhow.)**


	2. Face of the Enemy, Face of the Ally

**o.O.o.O**

**Rescue Sango! **

**Kagome?. Pairings are SECRET! (clamps hands over muses' mouths) The reason this is in the KagomeBankotsu is because there isn't a certain section for this exactly. Will be explained more fully in the notes section of this chapter, because of a SPOILER (won't be a spoiler by the end, though).**

**There exists an academy for ladies and gentlemen; the finest, most stunningly beautiful are to be selected for a 'special' occasion at Lord Naraku's castle. Sango is chosen, and thanks to Kagome's super-uglifying, she is not. Unfortunately the selections get more than promised... Now it's up to her and her worst enemies to unravel the dastardly plots and RESCUE SANGO!**

_Disclaimer: I do not own either Inuyasha or Avatar: the Last Airbender, and do not claim to. Everything else (writing, plot, et cetera) IS MINE!_

(A/N: Ah… another update, just for the sake of New Year's Eve. There is no way this will be finished by the end of today, though, so be patient and bear with me. I'm kind of tired now, so I'll type like a snail and make a thousand mistakes. It's all thanks to cooking fabulously delicious desserts… my muses are stuffed from it.

(As far as I know, this will have at least… (FINGER COUNT!) five or more parts, but two or more will be pretty brief-ish (Maybe not. Haven't gotten there.). Just a heads up. So you can expect some more.

(Whew. So much blah. To celebrate, cheers to the muses, and, once more, happy 2006!

(So, presenting, Rescue Sango! Part I, Chapter II.)

>() >() >() >() >() >

**Rescue Sango! **

**Part I; Academia **

**Chapter II; Face of the Enemy, Face of the Ally**

****

>() >() >() >() >() >() >() >() >() >() >() >() >() >() >() >() >() >

…

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

…

**RECAP…**

"_Miracle." He muttered, rolling his eyes. They came to rest on his jacket. "Jacket…" It WAS his favorite though… But…? He continued his inner debate. "GAH!" Blushing, he slid out of it and tucked it around her as she shivered and trembled. A tranquil smile appeared, and she burrowed into it._

_He sighed. 'My favorite…' He thought, wistful. 'Hey. Giving it to her, means not… getting it back, though… right?' Another sigh as he reached for it. Seeing her happy face, so beautiful and undisturbed, he stopped. 'HEY! I could leave a note asking for it back!' _

_Happy again, he envisioned scribbling it down and tucking it in a pocket. Unfortunately his brain was on a different track. He sighed, and wrote:_

_**Keep it. You need it more than I do.** _

_And with that, he left in a hurry, blushing and rounding the corner and keeping his sister from seeing it and reprimanding him (again). Nearly running into said girl, who exclaimed, "HEY! Where's your jacket you love so much?"_

_Nervous, he squeaked as smoothly as possible, "How do you expect ME to know?" Confronted with a disbelieving stare, he continued, dazed, "Probably some freak on the train __nabbed it…"_

****

…

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

…

**AND HERE YOU ARE. **

**Kagome's molten hazel** eyes fluttered open in time with the last of the rainstorm, and a small frown graced her face. "What in the world is this?" There was a soaked blue jacket wrapped around her torso firmly and neatly. She blinked, and pried herself from its warm crevasses.

"Oh." Was all she could say, upon noticing the situation with her blouse. She blushed up to her forehead, looking very much like she had come down with a nasty sunburn, and slipped into the jacket, grateful for its shelter.

There was a violent eruption of music from the doorway next to her, and she started, unsuspecting. 'Oh… The East wing,' Lost in 'pleasant' memories, Kagome sighed deeply and stretched her idle muscles before checking the frame for a sign of the sour girl.

'YES! All clear!'

Stalking in like a quiet cat, Kagome stepped over her fellow students one by one, all asleep or groaning on the plush blood red carpet. There were silk banners draped along the ceiling beams, in red, gold, and black. There were enormous bay windows, with model ships in them, letting in so much light that the dark colors in the room were made to be enchanting and pretty.

Spotting her nemesis slumped up against a black wall, she resisted the urge to kick him with every fiber of her being, hands twitching. Turning down the music so as not to give herself permanent hearing damage, Kagome thought up all sorts of torments to throw at not-so sympathetic Zanmoto, who would undoubtedly kick her if roles were reversed.

"That's not nice, Kagome. So judgmental." She reprimanded herself quietly, adding, "Even IF it's true." She began guessing which dormitory was the girl's. Backing out unsuccessful, red-faced and silently smacking herself, she checked the coast again before darting into the opposite one.

There it was, her somewhat fat and bulky suitcase.

It was lying against the pristine white bed cover, looking so innocent next to her stack of five uniforms. Or what used to be a stack. They were diminished, and covered in a green slimy substance. "Eww…" She whispered, annoyed at her future dorm-mates already, even before having met them. "I wonder if this place has a laundromat?"

Assuming that it did, and not knowing whether she was right or wrong, Kagome slipped out of her garments, muffling the thud of the wet material on the floorboards as best as possible. Glad that her suitcase came with a lock and key, she fished it out and unlocked it, choosing a simple pair of jeans and a white sundress with red cherry trees imprinted and the inky kanji for 'harmony' on the back.

Content with her gym shoes, after a fast and furious brushing of her locks, she swept her hair into a messy bun, locked the case and exited the scene with her clothes, still huddled in the jacket.

…

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

**…**

"It's so quiet. Strange." Kagome muttered to herself, deeply pensive and wondering. "Where have they all gone? It IS six in the morning, after all. Kind of late." She shrugged, her feet almost instinctively carrying her back to the main office in hopes of finding Kikyo or a map (either one was pretty good).

However, all she found was the old woman that made the speech, sitting at the desk and rocking back and forth, knitting something hideous. "Anou… excuse me…?"

"Honzougaku. Honzougaku Kaede. Now what is it ye need?" She had an air of a wise and intelligent grandmother of sorts, not to be trifled with, and Kagome smiled a bit. 'Just like Grandpa…' She thought as softly and gently as possible, straining not to think aloud.

"Ah… reminiscing of youth?"

Blushing hotly, Kagome attempted hiding her face and mumbling, "I need to find a laundromat."

"I see. Down to the left, and," She paused for effect, like an elderly person might, "Be careful, ye. Those are senior citizens. Youngsters to the right." Confused slightly, Kagome thought she understood well enough, nodding and smiling faintly.

"Detergent?" Kaede piled on a jug of blue detergent and a box of whatnot. "Put that in the wash." She pointed, "And that in the dryer, ye."

"A-Arigatou, H-Hazonguka-sama-" Kagome stumbled under the weight of the additional objects, and caught herself.

"Call me Kaede, girl. Kaede."

"S-Sure. Thanks Kaede-san."

"Ye are welcome."

And so Kagome swept off without another word for fear of delay. Turning the corner, she half-cried in relief. It was there; deserted, plain, and simple. Rushing in, she separated pieces of the uniform, darks and whites. Stuff the two into different machines, she poured a cup of detergent in each and set the timer appropriately.

Sinking into a chair, her relieved muscles thanked her. It was deserted and cold in the laundry room, and she pulled the jacket tighter around her shoulders as she watched the clothes cycles around and around…

Thirty minutes later, the soaked bundles were moved the dryers with a dryer sheet, and the other side of the room. Feeling colder than ever, with her wet arm, Kagome all but immersed herself in the jacket, inhaling the scent upon it.

It wasn't like any cologne she was aware of. It was more of… like the smell of fresh air and crystal clear water and sandalwood and various stones that can be located at beaches. Smiling, she burrowed deeper into it, sniffing lightly. Sighing, as it smelled strange after being soaked and dried improperly, she took it off, emptying the pockets.

It was like a small look into the person's life. A pocketknife (which Kagome gulped at and hastily avoided), some beef jerky, a crumpled up note, a grocery list, an extra thin black rubber band, and a small triple-sided picture frame wrapped in a pair of rough tanned gloves. Peeping inside the gloves, curious, Kagome found a picture of a pretty girl, smiling.

'Has to be a guy,' She thought at once. 'That must be his girlfriend or something.' The girl was very pretty, looking about seventeen or so, with raven hair pulled into a braid with the exception of two strands dangling and held by a blue bead that looped into it lazily. Her eyes were ice blue, and a big smile adorned her face. She was clad in all blue, as far as the picture went, with a parka with a fur edge around the hood.

Kagome looked at the other side of the frame. It was the type that stood up. It was of a cheerful boy, with storm gray eyes and… an arrow on his head in blue. 'Tattoo?' guessed Kagome, confused. He wore gay colors of orange and beige. His smile just about went from ear to ear, and although he looked so immature, Kagome perceived he was around eighteen.

And in the third frame… There was a picture of another boy. One side of him was strangely handsome, the other side scorched and an angry red. It looked awful… There was a permanent marker mustache and glasses drawn along with other silly, childish things around him.

"Enemy." She decided almost at once. He looked older and sophisticated, and it was still a good picture. Nineteen, Kagome would estimate. After everything was out of the pockets, she deposited it and some detergent in another machine.

Another thirty minutes and she moved the coat to dry with a sheet, and checked the other. Wet. She put them both on for another forty-five minutes and sat down to wait, thinking and examining the objects.

She glanced at the back of the tri-frame, and was surprised to find another picture on the back. It was severed into three parts, and when she lay the frame flat, they conjoined and formed one large one. Kagome was surprised.

It was a nice picture. The three from before were clubbed together with another boy, smiling together with a small lemur-like creature. She smiled herself. The other boy was handsome, if not looking very cute, what with the lemur's fingers pulling his lips into a brilliant smile. It was hilariously adorable, and Kagome giggled as she observed the boy.

He had luminescent stormy blue eyes that were so hypnotically magnetic she found herself lost in them, nose an inch from the frame. His hair was dark at the center, pulled back into a tight small ponytail, forming the shape of an elongated diamond, with the rest a light shade, seemingly very short and shaved perhaps. He was very tanned, and reaching up, trying to pull the creature off, which only made his smile bigger. For all the crazy immaturity, Kagome would have guessed he was almost eighteen.

At last Kagome let a long, undisguised laugh out, wiping at her eyes before a long blaring note rang out, and she collected her clothes and the coat, wondering about how she stared at the picture for so long. Humming, she absentmindedly put the things back in their proper places, and opened the crumpled note—just to see, she told herself.

She was greeted with:

_**Keep it. You need it more than I do.**_

Her hazel eyes widened momentarily, then softened as she stared at it before folding it very neatly and putting it back. A bell tolled, and glancing up from her sentimentality (although it shouldn't exactly be called that), Kagome was surprised to see Kaede in the doorway, a papers in hand.

"This is your schedule, as you have just washed yours I assume without knowledge. And so I will not see ye every three and a half minutes, here is a map." She handed the items to a crestfallen Kagome, who had, in fact, washed out her schedule unknowingly after putting it in her pocket yesterday.

"Arigatou, Kaede-sama." She echoed, out of it now.

"Go and change into your uniform, ye. Class starts in twenty." Breaking out of a daze, Kagome started.

"Twenty minutes!"

"Ye go to the entrance hall first."

"Oh." And so Kaede left, leaving Kagome to strip quickly after slamming the door shut and adorning the uniform. It consisted of something extremely complicated and old fashioned that gave her a good amount of trouble. "WAIT KAEDE! I CAN'T GET THIS ON!"

Kaede reappeared slowly. "It's just a uniform, ye."

"No, no, no. Then what's THIS?"

"A corset. Haven't ye heard of them? They are to go under ye uniform." Kagome paled and sat down with a thud. Corset. This school WAS horrible. "Here, let me help ye. Turn around." Kagome bit her lip and did as bidden, gasping as the elderly woman yanked it tightly.

"C-Can't b-b-b-breathe!"

"Ye are lucky. Your figure is very appealing, so this fits loosely."

"LOOSELY?" Kagome bellowed, immediately regretting it and choking in some more air.

"Hai. I'm afraid my fingers are too old to tie it properly. I'll just try my best." After pulling it tighter than imaginable, she wandered off, leaving Kagome struggling for air.

"Help!" She managed, sputtering horribly.

…

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

**…**

"Sokka? What is it? Have you been listening to me?" Katara demanded, prodding him before whacking him with the standard glove that came with the uniform. "SOKKA! LISTEN TO ME!" She punctuated each word with either a whack of the glove or a jabbing of the finger.

Ignoring her, Sokka absentmindedly remarked, "Do you think the piping is failing?"

Turning red, Katara muttered, "Iie. What makes you say that, aniki-baka?"

"There's a horrible sputtering and gasping around here somewhere."

"Help!"

Both siblings' bright blue eyes widened, and they rushed towards the source. A… laundry room?

"Aw, it's probably just some old lady who threw her back out." Sokka groaned, bemoaning his fate as a carrier of the ailing, like usual.

"Be quiet, Sokka! That's so rude!" Katara tried the door, and it creaked open, revealing the shapely figure of a coughing girl. Katara gasped, covering Sokka's eyes and shoving him out.

"What? I thought you said the old lady needed help?" Sokka's voice was muffled, coming through the thick door slammed in his face.

"It's not an old lady!"

Kagome felt indignant at the least. Coughing, she pointed at the corset as hard as she could. "A corset!" Katara exclaimed, disgusted. What evildoer had put a CORSET on this poor soul? Yanking as best as she could at the ties, she pulled with all her strength (not puny at all, she'd be proud to say) but not one string budged.

"I'm so sorry, but I'm going to have to call my brother, okay?"

Being unable to breathe, Kagome couldn't clarify yes or no. Assuming she was in dire need, Katara assured her, "He won't mind me covering his eyes if you want." Again Kagome couldn't say anything, and Katara sighed, assuming Sokka would have to see to undo the evil laces. "I'm so sorry, but at least he's not perverted." She whispered, silently hoping the girl would understand.

"SOKKA!" She called, handing something—anything to the girl to cover her front, just in case. "HELP!"

"What? What?" The door almost flew off its hinges from the force of his shoulder.

Blanching and glaring at him, Katara deadpanned, "There is a handle, you know."

"Yeah." He flushed, then continued, "Nani?"

"I can't undo the laces."

"What laces?" Sokka asked, oblivious. Katara motioned with her head to Kagome, who was placidly sitting, slumped forward against the waiting bench, forehead on the cool metal. He followed her gaze, blushing hotly at the defined figure of said girl, but chiding himself and putting it off as the corset.

Rushing over, his strong fingers pulled at the laces. "Chikuso, these are tight." He muttered under his breath, yanking harder. She gasped dramatically as it pulled tighter, arms slinking around the bench seat, face pressed down harder.

"Oops. Gomen nasai…" He apologized frequently as she started turning blue.

"J-Just get it off…" She coughed quietly.

"Hope you're not fond of this." Sokka said grimly, pulling out something he shouldn't have had at the academy—his most prized possessions. A weapon-like light steel boomerang and an etched silver dagger. Taking the dagger, he slit the laces in a smooth line, and the corset slid off.

Sighing and inhaling deeply, Kagome lathered the two of them with happy 'thank you's, tears in her eyes from the lack of air, head still on the bench. Flushing, Sokka tore his eyes away from staring at her smooth, beautifully proportioned figure and lightly tanned skin, stammering something about getting to class. Katara agreed, patting Kagome on the shoulder before waving.

'So it WAS her…' He thought to himself, becoming the human tomato once more and getting a peculiar expression on his features. 'I think I've seen her before…?' And then he smiled, realizing it as he spotted his jacket hiding her front. 'I'm going to love that jacket if I ever get it back…' He thought dreamily.

…

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

**…**

"Glad that's over," Kagome said, lying flat on the floor, panting. She took one look at the corset, glaring. "No way. BURN!" She told it, and a spark glinted in her eyes as she imagined setting the corset on fire and hoisting it up the flagpole. Twitching lightly, she got up off the floor and dusted herself off.

Observing the uniforms, they weren't that bad.

In fact, they were remarkably pretty, once you got past the murderous corset. "Uniformity, I suppose." Kagome thought out loud again, picking up the offending object and chucking it inside a random machine, destroyed laces and all.

Her uniform consisted of a burnished blood-red color. It was very pretty, and flattering next to the black silk tie and floor-length black trench coat. "Trench coat?" She asked, mystified as to why this was part of uniform code, what with its entire strange unknown metal components and clasps.

Under that, there was a form-fitting loose vest that went to mid-ribcage, crimson with the strange metal and a large black symbol resembling a flame… There was aloose white haori, with splatters of red, gold, and black. She turned to the finger-less gloves, which were black with the lightweight steel pads on the back. She nodded approvingly. "Good for self defense…" The bottoms were simple, being a plain old dark pair of jeans.

The uniforms were basically identical, with minor differences.

There werefive pairs of shoes. Combat. Slip-on. Pumps. Gym shoe. And… "Eww. Fancy high heels!" Kagome cried in dismay. "NOOOOOOOOO!"

Changing faster than the devil, she had chosen the simplest things that all had, randomly choosing one outfit. Once tunic, vest, jeans, and coat were all in place, she quickly zoomed back to the dormitory while her fellows were asleep (mercifully). Grabbing a brush some money, she stuffed the latter in her pocket and combed her hair thoroughly but tried to keep volume at a minimum, even when hitting a particular snarl in the silky hair.

Finishing, she swept it into a high ponytail, replacing the brush, and LOCKING up her uniforms.

Consenting to the slip of parchment in her hands, she read it and memorized it.

_**Higurashi Kagome; **_

_**Emblem of Fire Nation;**_

_**17…**_

_**Higurashi-san. Report to the following lessons immediately at the designated time. Do not be late. Consequences are severe. Show respect to your instructors and fellow pupils. Abide by the code of conduct.**_

Kagome stopped, a look of pure annoyance on her face. "How… abnormal. Sounds like some robot." Continuing, she gleefully hoped she wouldn't have the same classes as Zanmoto.

_**Breakfast. OPTIONAL. Entrance hall to be escorted.7:45 AM. If you miss, that's too bad.**_

_**Astronomy and the Sciences. Eastern Aviary. 9:30 AM.**_

Fair enough.

_**Mathematics. South Sea Room. 10:20 AM.**_

"Blech."

_**Dance. South-Western Ballroom. 11:10 AM.**_

"Oh Kami. This is bad!"

_**Posture and Elegance. Northern Balconies. 12:00 PM.**_

What kind of class WAS THAT?

_**Luncheon. MANDATORY. Entrance hall to be escorted. 12:50 PM.**_

_**Literature and Artistry. Mirror Sanctum. 2:00 PM.**_

Okay… not her favorite, but fine.

_**Rotations of Lessons. Notifications of location shall be forthcoming. 2:50 PM.**_

_**Rotations of Lessons. Notifications of location shall be forthcoming. 3:40 PM.**_

Blink. Blink. She assumed things like… Actually, she didn't know what to assume.

_**Outdoors. Anywhere on the grounds. 4:30 PM.**_

_**Evening Supper. MANDATORY. Entrance hall to be escorted. 6:00 PM.**_

_**Evening Stroll. Outdoors. Anywhere on grounds. Anytime after you have finished supper. 6:50 PM.**_

_**Period of Choice. 7:10 PM.**_

_**Period of Choice. 9:00 PM.**_

_**Curfew- 10:30. Do not be found wandering the premises, or results will be dire… **_

Everything after supper seemed agreeable. Sighing and shrugging, Kagome relented and jogged down to the entrance hall, as Kaede had suggested. At this rate, she needed all the energy in the world. 

…

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

**…**

Arriving at last, with a good deal of help from the map, Kagome found small groups circulating the area. Strangely, there were four colors of uniforms. Green, blue, orange-yellow, and red. She blinked, taking it all in.

Spotting Sango with Miroku, she sighed in relief and started jogging over.

"Oi. No flaming egos allowed."

"N-Nani?" Kagome inquired, confused. 'Flaming egos?' 

"You heard right, ash face." The persona was dressed in blue, and growling menacingly.

"Oi. Hyouzan-san. She's with us." Sango correcting, getting to her feet and somehow managing to display some muscle without trying in her lithe way.

"Hnn." The so-called Hyouzan-san snorted, and spat at the ground next to Kagome's feet. "Your highness." He mock-bowed insultingly before storming off and sending a glare at Sango, mouthing something. Kagome recognized it. 'Traitor.'

"Gomen nasai Kagome!" Sango said, staring after the boy, before shaking her head and taking my arm. "Hyouzan-san isn't usually like that. It's just…" She had a mighty sigh as she thought for the words. "The Fire Nation and the Water Tribes are enemies."

"Huh?" So much for a smart reply.

"No one told you? Did you have a good night yesterday?"

"Told me what?" Kagome asked, feeling out-of-the-loop. Not sure about tattling, instead she said, "Anou… it was interesting."

"You'd better sit down. It's a bit of a story." Sango said plaintively, motioning to the spot next to her and smoothing her blue uniform. "There are four wings. Fire Nation (that's you) are red, Water Tribes (that's me) blue, Earth Kingdom (hentai, here) green, and Air Nomads (our brothers) orangy. There are enemies. Notice the element-like names? Opposites are supposed enemies."

"B-But you and I…?"

"Yes. There has to be a fault somewhere." She shrugged. "Well, now you know the basics. It's said to be taboo to hang with the enemy. The wings get everyone to scorn you, in a sense. The girls at my dorm explained this all, and the guys to Miroku. Are you sure you were okay last night?" "Hai, Sango." Kagome waved it off. "So… What you're saying is… we can't really be friends?"

"Sure we can." Sango said loudly, laughing and drawing attention before quieting down. "Who cares about stupid tradition anyway?"

But Kagome saw something in her eyes change. Almost like a fierce hope against this whole thing. "Iie. It's fine Sango. Don't risk it. We'll just be on hiatus, okay?" It hurt Kagome to see the relief. Relief at not being a proclaimed traitor. Not an outcast.

"Are you sure?" She echoed slowly, although Kagome could tell she was happy, and had already made up her mind.

"Yeah. I'm sure. Ja ne, Taijiya. Arigatou for telling me." Kagome replied, almost sadistic to see the light spark of hurt at the formal, cold usage of her once-friend's last name instead. She paused, then couldn't resist adding it in bitterly, "Or not."

Standing gracefully in a fluid motion, Kagome walked away with dignity, not looking back once, for fear of failure in choking back tears.

…

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

**…**

Sitting silently and perplexed in the middle of the astronomy class, feeling ill after skipping breakfast, Kagome answered the instructor before lapsing into silence again. She lost her appetite after what Sango had told her. It appeared she was sitting with a group class that consisted of Fire and Earth.

Miroku was there, reminding her all the more of Sango.

Zanmoto was there too.

"Ah. Zanmoto. The answer?"

"Lunar tides." He replied, getting it completely wrong.

"That is incorrect."

"I know." He said, sighing, in another world altogether. A world that consisted of staring angrily at the wall behind Kagome, smiling maliciously.

"Then what is the correct answer, Zanmoto?" The teacher asked, irritated.

"A typhoon causes millions of dollars in damage each year." He said wisely, nodding his head and staring still. It was… unnerving. Almost like he was looking AT her.

"Wrong."

"Yep."

"ZANMOTO BANKOTSU! YOU CAN STARE AT HIGURASHI AFTER CLASS!" This loud outburst made Kagome turn a fiery red, and she envisioned walking over and pounding Zanmoto into the dirt. Feeling about to die of humiliation, she sunk down into her seat, meekly raising her hand.

"YES?" The irritated teacher roared.

"The answer is Ying and Yang. The moon spirit and the ocean spirit that chase each other continuously…" She trailed off, getting quieter and more and more embarrassed as the teacher said nothing.

"That is correct. Zanmoto Bankotsu, you could take a cue from Higurashi-san." Beaming at her, he continued the lesson, oblivious of Bankotsu's evilly jealous and angry gaze on Kagome.

Perhaps there was something more there too.

It might have been a trick of the light, because when Kagome returned the gaze and mouthed 'potato head', it was gone.

Unnoticed to her, another pair of molten golden amber eyes was gazing at her, and not in hate, either.

>() >() >() >() >() >

**(A/N: **Okay. So this wasn't exactly the chapter that made sense… and it was longer than the first… (rolls eyes) Who cares? (Other than my muses and I…) Well, there's a good point to all this madness. It gives me something to fix when I possibly revamp this in the distant future! (Deep breath, not for a loooooooong time.)

And so this A/N comes to a close… Hope you enjoyed this chapter. A bit… humorous, eh?)

**>() >() >() >() >() >() >() >() >() >() >() >() >() >() >() >() >() >**

**Next Chapter **

**Okay, so now you know who Zanmoto is, AND you have a pretty good idea about the ally. So who's the 'watcher'? But what happens when Kagome can't stay away from her friend Sango? Plenty of trouble. Not to mention the special occasion that calls for all the houses to meet. What's the occasion, and why the heck is Katara going berserk (unfortunately, at Kagome)? **

**Hopefully all that and more in the next installment of Rescue Sango!;**

**Blood and Water**

******>() >() >() >() >() >**

**Vocabulary; **

Anou- well…, erm…, eh…, ah…, er…, uh… (et cetera (other awkward stumbling words, basically))

Arigatou- thank you (semi-informal)

-sama- respectful add-on, usually showing high admiration or nobility (lords, ladies, etc)

Iie- no

Aniki-baka- big brother idiot (aniki- respectful (cough) term for 'elder brother', and you can guess what baka means)

Nani?- what?

Chikuso- damn

Gomen nasai- I'm sorry, an apology (formal-ish)

Haori- Japanese men's top

Kami- god

-san- respectful add-on, usually meaning Mr., Ms., or Mrs.

Oi- hey Hentai- pervert

Ja ne- see ya

**>() >() >() >() >() >() >() >() >() >() >() >() >() >() >() >() >() >**

**Reviews: (Okay. I didn't get six. But I guess I'll update because I'm nice and benevolent today.)**

**Pocky and a muse-poke raincheck to:**

**Kage Otome**

**Hitoribocchi **

**Hoku-chan( )- Don't worry about it, it's a good thing to know. You see, I forgot that and looked it up on an online dictionary. So both are right anyhow. - Thanks, I'll be sure to.**

**kage ryu tenshi**

**>() >() >() >() >() >**

**Notes:**

**No, Sango will not be an utter, helpless and whiny damsel in distress. Sorry if you like that. **

**Yes, Kagome is wearing a haori. Because I said so.**

**No. (SPOILER) The watcher isn't Inuyasha or Sesshoumaru. (Sess: thank god)**

**Yes… the corset thing was cheesy… (sobs on muses shoulders) **

**Be lenient about all the mistakes and weird little nonsensical things. I typed and edited in one day. (Not a good idea, but I did it anyway.)**

****

And now for some character last name similarities!

Taijiya- slayer (of demons, usually)

Houshi- monk

Higurashi- sunset (not really relevant)

Honzougaku- study of medicinal herbs

Hyouzan- iceberg

Zanmoto- (very roughly) origin of one's place (not exactly sure… this was off that faulty online dictionary again)

**THE BIG REASON FOR THIS TO BE IN THE KAGOMEBANKOTSU SECTION: **

**They're each other's two chief rivals, and as in the summary, are going to have to work together to save Sango.**

**>() >() >() >() >() >() >() >() >() >() >() >() >() >() >() >() >() >**

**Ja ne,**

**o.O.o.O darkenedmoonlightflame O.o.O.o**

**And company. My adorably annoying muses. 'Kotsu and the Grumpy One (who is being nice for now and therefore can be called Sess).**

(P.S. Hope you enjoyed this, and will show some self-restraint when poking at us… If not… (evil smile) Anyhow, thanks for reading Rescue Sango! (cough come back cough))

**Chapter Finished: 1.4.05**

**Post: Okay. So I still haven't updated something… WAIT! I DID! Dance, Dance, Koishii. (smacks head) So I can feel happy about posting this! 1.5.05**

**Spell Check: Yep. **

**Brain Check: Hnn. That's not funny 'Kotsu. But then again, it is. (BUT you're still getting locked in a room with Sess anyhow.)**


	3. Blood and Water

**o.O.o.O**

**Rescue Sango! **

**Kagome?. Pairings are SECRET! (clamps hands over muses' mouths) The BIG reason for this to be in the KagomeBankotsu is because they are each other's two chief rivals and, as in the summary, the two will have to work together to save Sango.**

**There exists an academy for ladies and gentlemen; the finest, most stunningly beautiful are to be selected for a 'special' occasion at Lord Naraku's castle. Sango is chosen, and thanks to Kagome's super-uglifying, she is not. Unfortunately the selections get more than promised... Now it's up to her and her worst enemies to unravel the dastardly plots and RESCUE SANGO!**

_Disclaimer: I do not own either Inuyasha or Avatar: the Last Airbender, and do not claim to. Everything else (writing, plot, et cetera) IS MINE!_

(A/N: Okay, so why is it NOW I get six reviews (sadly, this is the total)? (shrugs and half-smiles) I guess I'm just lenient because I'm too lazy to do anything else really. Apparently some of you like last chapter so much more than I did, and I guess it's 'all in the eye of the beholder' after all.

(Well, I only have a day or two left of my precious, lovable Winter Break! (sobs) That means on Monday… (dun dun dun) it's back to school. Which means… (miniscule voice) slower… updates…? Well, if my readers are okay with that, then we'll be good to go, and my muses and I can get on with typing up Chapter III. (By the time this gets posted, it'll probably be waaaaaaaay past Monday.) And so it is. About a good week or two…

(Seeing as you can't answer from violently angry shock, (or maybe it's because this isn't POSTED yet) I'll take that as a yes. AND, to top things off, I'm sorry for the delays in typing and posting… very sorry… (apologetic smile) (scratches back of head sheepishly) A bit more skippy-skippy in this chapter, but there is more a humor factor…

(So, presenting, Rescue Sango! Part I, Chapter III.)

>() >() >() >() >() >

**Rescue Sango! **

**Part I; Academia **

**Chapter III; Blood and Water**

>() >() >() >() >() >() >() >() >() >() >() >() >() >() >() >() >() >

…

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

**…**

**RECAP…**

"_That is correct. Zanmoto Bankotsu, you could take a cue from Higurashi-san." Beaming at her, he continued the lesson, oblivious of Bankotsu's evilly jealous and angry gaze on Kagome._

_Perhaps there was something more there too._

_It might have been a trick of the light, because when Kagome returned the gaze and mouthed 'potato head', it was gone. _

_Unnoticed to her, another pair of molten golden amber eyes was gazing at her, and not in hate, either._

…

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

**…**

**AND HERE YOU ARE.**

**Kagome had taken** to staring at the ancient and dusty grandfather clock leaning lopsidedly against the wall, hoping that if she glared long enough and tried her hardest, that the creaky flint hands would strike ten past eleven. Then she would be free from excruciating agony, free from the contemptuous sneers shot over her head, aimed at the North Wing's Tables. As she recalled by their orange-yellow uniforms, the Air Nomads.

There was one boy in particular that looked like he had swallowed a jar of sour lemons, and was returning the favor in full valor to the West Wing's table. As if sensing her attentiveness, his head snapped towards her, smoldering look following not soon after. Kagome's hazel eyes widened slightly, her lips parting a bit to let out a small involuntary gasp.

It was the boy from the picture. The one with the mysterious scar. He was here, at the academy.

She closed her mouth with a snap, and sent a sad, repenting glance his way, a small, hesitant smile appearing briefly before she turned away, staring with extraordinary hate and spite at her paper. Closing her dizzy eyes against the onslaught of math problems, Kagome rubbed the bridge of her nose.

"Hnn." The voice was slightly haughty and lightly husky. "Satan, thy name is mathematics, ne?" Kagome's orbs snapped open, only to meet with the snug smirk of the boy across the room, who's head tilted before he turned away, expression still in place.

Kagome's hand curled into a tight fist, and she placidly uncurled it slowly and deliberately. Turning back to her work, she found the anxiety to prove him wrong put all of the problems together, answers appearing inside her head with a bang. 'Oi… this is simple…' At last she understood why you were supposed to have all those stupid variables on one side. NOW it made so much sense, after last year's high school math finals were over.

She found herself grinning eagerly at the paper, flipping it over instead of staring at the clock. Scribbling furiously, she finished after a sharpening of the pencil and a deep breath. And then it was over. Setting down the pencil, she sighed deeply, and gathered her things.

"Higurashi-san?"

"Hai, Atamakazu-sensei?"

"Where are you going?" The said man asked suspiciously, keeping her in the center of his vision as she continued putting her pencils away along with the chewed eraser.

"I'm finished with the exercise." Kagome looked up decisively, a sparkle in her eyes as she strode across the room to hand the smudged paper to the teacher with a full smile. He looked surprised.

"O-Oh. Dismissed." He waved her off, "You may fetch your things for your next lesson."

"Arigatou." Kagome did the small, grateful formal bow before fleeing, absentmindedly leaving half of her things behind.

Atamakazu Kigaookii shook his head at her forgetfulness, scanning the paper. 'Hmm… She got one wrong.' "Someone take Higurashi's things to her. Such a scatter-brained girl." There was no doubt of the truth in the matter, but if she had been there, Kagome would have puffed up and gone on a repressed anger spree afterwards. "You, Okibi. Go."

Rolling his eyes in annoyance, but inwardly grinning with mischief, the chosen boy got up, picked up what was left and vanished.

…

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

**…**

Beaming as she dangled her ankles in the brook running through the gardens, Kagome sighed and fell back against the cushioning grass, not a care in the world for her misplaced items. "Dropped a bit, have you?" Nearly jumping up, Kagome lurched to her feet, stumbling and flailing, about to be the newest water feature. A strong hand gripped her arm, pulling her back onto her backside harshly, before the owner sat down next to her.

Prying her hand open, palm-side up, he sighed and waved away the urge to push her into the brook. Holding out a handful of pencils, he roughly deposited them into her hand. "There." He stood to leave, before Kagome looked up at him, curious and smiling.

"Arigatou…?" She paused awkwardly, berating herself inwardly and frowning at the calm water's surface.

"Okibi Zuko." He said in a detached tone.

"Anou… Arigatou, Zuko-san!" The full effect of her glistening smile upon him nearly blinded him, and he rubbed his eyes.

"Hnn. Whatever." Seeming mildly crestfallen, Kagome sighed. "Nani?"

"Huh?"

"What?"

"What what?"

"What what wh- FORGET IT!" He roared, giving up and glaring.

"Iie, what were you going to say?"

"Just drop it, okay?" Kagome stared at him beseechingly. "Why'd you sigh, then?"

"No reason." Zuko gave her an irked look. "I have dance class next."

"So?"

"Doesn't matter anymore."

"And why is that?" Zuko asked, confident in cornering her.

"Because…" He twitched. "BECAUSE!" Kagome announced with a beaming smile, like she had found the cure for cancer or passed a math test fluently. Settling down, she rubbed the back of her neck. "And now you know."

Zuko froze for a moment, trying to contain the boiling anger at the stupidity of it all, finally settling on sending a look of death to said girl and snarling, "I don't have time for this insanity! SAYONARA." He emphasized the goodbye, seething as he retreated to the classroom.

"…" Inhaling deeply and exhaling loudly, Kagome rolled her eyes and picked up her things, making sure she had everything, resolving keeping a more diligent and close eye on her supplies. "Dance… Oh, Kami-sama."

…

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

**…**

"Hyouzan! Keep your head UP!" Nanigashi barked, ordering her floundering students around like marionette dolls.

"Hai… Nanigashi…sensei…" The merciless girl panted, all-but jogging to keep time with her South Wing partner, despising the agility of him against her clumsiness.

"ENOUGH! STOP!" Nanigashi commanded, and all embarrassed students ceased at once, grateful to their strict teacher. "Zanmoto! Leave Higurashi alone! I MEAN IT!" Bankotsu immediately halted his taunting and jeering at Kagome, who had several large bruises and scrapes from her equally (if not more so) awful partners.

"I'm ashamed of you all. This is just a simple, simple waltz! And you haven't the decency to do it right!" She shook her head, disgusted. The pupils hung their heads rather than be singled out to face her wrath. Reveling in the uncomfortable silence between the two rival Wings, North and South, Fire and Water, she pursed her lips.

"Those of opposite wings, kindly be merciful and take a partner from the opposite wing and move onto the dance floor." No one moved, instead allowing sparks to fly across the room, flashing between their burning eyes. Nanigashi paled all of a sudden, before her face bloomed an exclusive shade of scarlet-purple, and she thundered, "Since you do not seem to be able enough to overcome your reluctance to make contact with each other, I shall decide FOR you!" Seeming satisfied with her sentence of punishment, she began pairing them off.

"You and you. You and you. You and you. You and you. You and… you. You two. You…"

At the moment, Kagome desperately wished she wasn't wearing such a prejudiced uniform—not that she had anything against the Water Tribes, South Wing, or whatever they would be called in thirty years. She just didn't want all of one person's entire unrelenting spiteful presence focused on her.

Kagome was a modern-day miko, and growing up on the ancient shrine's premises only served to help her spiritual powers increase tenfold. So, therefore, she was extremely sensitive to strong emotions. Having a large dosage for a long time would result in an enormous headache, or even a good old blackout.

"Ah…" Nanigashi smiled wickedly, pointing at Kagome. "You!"

"Hai!" Kagome blurted, startled and a little louder than wanted.

"Don't adopt that tone with me! You are a young woman! Not a savage!" Nanigashi's eyes gleamed in joy as she shifted into lecturing. Five good long minutes later, she concluded, "And so, NOW do you understand?"

"Hai, Nanigashi-sensei…" Kagome whispered, waiting until Nanigashi turned away to rub her aching temples furiously. A fraction of a second later, Nanigashi turned back. "As a penance, Hyouzan will waltz with Ijou Uriko, who is a wonderful example of womanliness."

"Arigatou, Nanigashi-sensei." Uriko bowed deeply, before tugging the startled boy away viciously, smirking violently before lunging into a lopsided dance. The boy kept time fairly well, and seemed coordinated, but the girl…

Kagome shook her head.

"NANI?" The instructor bellowed. "You will refuse to dance with Tenkyuu Ichitenki?"

"Huh?"

"You do NOT say 'huh', Higurashi." She embellished to embarrass Kagome.

"Gomen nasai, Nanigashi-sensei. I was simply clearing the… water from my… ears…" Not exactly a world-class fib, but Nanigashi gave her a strange look before spotting someone else's misfortunes and zooming off.

"So, then." Ichitenki began. He was taller than Kagome by four or so inches, looking extremely uncomfortable and irritated, with a mouth gleaming with metal and coke-bottle glasses rimmed with tape.

His hair was the color of—actually it was undistinguishable through the bright orange, complete with very strange with black fragments and one part appearing as though he attempted bleaching it. It hung over his face, concealing most of it, then continuing to drape all the way down to his buttocks, tied in a ponytail at the nape of his neck. It seemed clean with a slightly strange 'clean' smell, and being untidy to an extreme. His uniform was very loose and shapeless, like a big bag, so it was impossible to tell his stature.

His eyes were his best feature, a mystic and foreboding shade of crimson. His eyes gave Kagome the impression he was constantly hiding something or not telling the full truth. It intrigued her. Mentally whacking herself, she instead stared at his hair subconsciously. He noticed her gaze fixed on his hair. "I know. It's distracting, ne?" He seemed about to say more, but said nothing instead.

Kagome nodded absentmindedly, then smiled softly, shaking her head, ponytail whipping her in the face. "Not if you're attached." She gave another warm smile, before glancing at the other stumbling couples on the floor, unsure how to get going before attracting Nanigashi.

"Hai, I agree." Ichitenki shrugged, eyes meeting hers, silently asking permission to proceed. Kagome nodded, and placed one hand on his upper arm, surprised at the strength of the toned muscles that flexed beneath her fingertips as his arm moved fluidly to her hip, their free hands meeting and clasping.

"Okay." They said in unison, before Kagome grinned.

"One, two, three. One, two, three. One, two, three." She counted out loud, quiet enough so it didn't disturb other groups, but loud enough that they themselves could hear. Kagome found herself thinking that despite appearances and some stereotypes, Ichitenki wasn't all that bad.

Her mind wandered as she saw the unfortunate soul the teacher's example danced with. 'I feel bad for Hyouzan…'

"Hyouzan?" Ichitenki inquired. Kagome, humiliated about thinking out loud, chose to ignore him in favor of more thinking. Then it hit her.

'Hyouzan…'

"That's what I said, ne?" Kagome inwardly twitched.

'I can't believe that he's be related to… the other Hyouzan… maybe it's coincidence…'

"What other Hyouzan?"

"BE QUIET! PLEASE!" Kagome whispered loudly, adding the 'please' in case Nanigashi had satellite hearing too. "I am trying to THINK."

"Oh."

Three minutes later, when Nanigashi cleared her throat and stopped all progress, Kagome still was confused and hadn't made many plausible connections. "It seems that I have been misinformed." She began, drawling out the message with dread, "You are to be dismissed immediately." A small, half-hearted smile was shared among students at Nanigashi's expense, a mutual point between them all. "And I am to take you to the tougijou premises." The smile dropped, shattered.

"Arena?" Hyouzan, the female Hyouzan, asked, miffed.

"Hai. The arena." Nanigashi said, almost mysteriously, purposely keeping her students in the dark. "It seems Kuuchuusen has gone and gotten himself in the fire, literally… again."

'Kuuchuusen…' Kagome thought to herself, thinking. 'Fire…?'

"We must depart. It is an occasion. Besides—" She paused gruffly, "you all won't miss dancing anyway." A relieved look was plaintive on their faces, for her features sharpened and she hustled them out of the door.

"Nanigashi-sensei?"

"Hai, Higurashi?"

"Not to be rude… but who is Kuuchuusen-san? And may I please fetch my jacket?" 'Technically speaking… it's not mine…' She kept her thoughts to herself, quiet and harmless as possible, unaware of the concentrated expression on her face, determination showing with confusion.

At this, Nanigashi smiled genuinely. "The answers will come to you, Higurashi. They certainly will. And hai, you may retrieve it."

…

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

**…**

Kuuchuusen Aang sighed childishly, sticking his tongue out at his opponent in the midst of the tougijou preparation rooms. The angry individual glanced up in time to catch the action with his sharp eyes.

"Watch what you stick out; might get scorched, Kuu-baka."

Aang frowned, gently placing his tongue inside his mouth, instead wiggling his ears and crossing his eyes at the teen. "You're so mean!" He mumbled, his gray eyes staring him down. "Why do you always pick on people?"

"I don't."

"DO."

"Not."

Suddenly Aang smiled sheepishly. "OH… I know why. They stare at your scar."

The other teen said nothing, gritting his teeth and pulling armor made of the lightweight and mysterious metal over his head, smoothing the white and crimson haori.

"How come you're in the North Wing anyway? You're supposed to be wearing an orange haori too." Aang asked curiously, poking at the other boy.

"…"

"You're such a bore. Like some old grandpa."

Inwardly the other boy boiled, but on the exterior nothing seemed different. "I hope your combat is where your mouth is, for your sake." He inhaled sharply, exhaling slowly, then repeating the process a total of six times. 'Six… for good luck.'

And so the two proceeded to stretch without further exchange.

…

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

**…**

"Ahem…" A loud, clear voice crackled along the tougijou spectators, and all attention was directed and focused upon Kikyo, who was smiling for once, looking more alive than ever. She almost looked pretty, in an ethereal way. "Students, it is my unfortunate and necessary duty to exhibit before you today the honor-striven feud… once again…" A chorus of gay laughs rang out, and Kagome was confused. They acted like this was no big deal… What was it again?

"Silence, nanitozo." Kikyo ordered calmly, the possessed life fading, leaving behind a worn, beaten out secretary. "Kuuchuusen Aang and Okibi Zuko."

Kagome couldn't have been more surprised. 'Okibi-san? Surely not… he seemed temperamental… maybe…' Ichitenki glanced at her. 'Come on, this is thinking out loud to the extreme…' She smoothed the jacket pooled in her lap.

"Surrender, and the opponent is automatically the champion. The match duration…" She glanced at her watch. "Thirty-nine minutes." The voice stopped.

She continued with a tedious look about her. "Kuuchuusen Aang." The said boy ventured forth, a goofy grin pasted on. 'NANI? That's the other boy from the picture… What's going on? First it's Okibi-san and now this…?' Kagome was disoriented, 'So… they attend the academia too?'

A loud, hearty applause was heard.

"Okibi Zuko."

It was very eerie, how quiet it became all of a sudden, excluding Kagome, who grinned unabashedly and continued clapping bravely even after all the dirty looks were flung at her. After the stares returned to Kikyo, who was apparently giving a 'rules of conduct' speech to the two, Kagome blushed a healthy shade of tomato, not daring to add the intended 'Go Okibi-san!'.

Zuko stared, irked and mystified at her strange behavior. No one—NO ONE had ever clapped for him. He liked it that way. Too much sentimentality and ego-inflating otherwise. 'But… this time… maybe just this once… it's not too bad…' He thought to himself privately, collecting his enchanted mind. 'But if I lose because of her distracting me, that otome-baka will be sorry… very sorry.'

…

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

**…**

Hyouzan's infuriated gaze lingered on the weird girl. 'She… She… SHE HAS SOKKA'S JACKET!' Slowly but surely, her face filled with white-hot anger, overall appearance darkening like an ominous thundercloud. Almost as if he could sense his sister's murderous intentions, Sokka, AKA the 'other' Hyouzan, turned to eye her.

"Something wrong, Katara?"

She inhaled and exhaled slowly and heavily, as though she had just run a marathon. "Sokka…?" Catching the accusing tone, he smiled nervously, scratching the back of his head.

"H-Hai?"

"Did you lie to me?"

"Nani? About what?"

"Jacket." Her short, cold answers were starting to scare him.

"I-Iie… Doushite?"

"That. Girl. Has. Your. Jacket."

Sokka didn't dare say a word, for fear of invoking the pent-up wrath. "Anou…"

"GO GET IT!" Katara growled angrily, before suddenly and violently blurting, "NO, NEVER MIND!" She cleared her throat placidly and added innocently, "I'll come too." Sokka sat, frozen to the cold, hard tougijou benches. "Sokka, you do want your jacket, right?" Katara sounded annoyed and impatient, eager to dish out justice. "RIGHT?"

"Hai…" He stood, oblivious to the fight below, too distracted even to make a face at Zuko, his mortal enemy. No taunts either. He walked, led by Katara, in a trance-like state all the way to where the girl sat, his jacket in her lap. They were behind her.

"Excuse me," Katara began abruptly, tapping her shoulder. "But you appear to have my brother's jacket. I assume that he would like it back. Isn't that right, Sokka? SOKKA!"

"Huh? Oh… Anou, Katara?"

"Not now! What is your name, girl?"

Kagome stared at the two, hurt bewildering her hazel eyes, sudden specks of blue materializing. "Higurashi Kagome…? Is there something wrong? N-Nani?" 'Hyouzan… and Hyouzan? I just realized… they look like…'

"Katara, there's something you should KNOW!" Sokka poked his sister's back, and she slapped his hand away grumpily.

"I told you to wait, aniki-baka!"

"B-"

"SHUSH!" Turning back to Kagome, Katara frowned. "Didn't you hear? That's my brother's jacket! You coat-nabbing-train-thieving-otome!" Kagome lapsed into confused silence, pondering the overdose on names.

'Kami-sama…! The spite is getting to me…' She closed her eyes, feeling faint and woozy.

"Katara!"

"Stop it!"

"IIE! Will you listen to me?"

These were the other two people from the photo. One was the boy… the… handsome one with the lemur creature… Kagome's cheeks tinted lightly. The other… his girlfriend. The blush sputtered, coughed, and gave up at last, crushed.

"ANIKI-BAKA!" The girl roared.

'Wait… ANIKI-baka?' Kagome repeated slowly in her mind, spirits lifting slightly. 'So I haven't invoked a psycho girlfriend's wrath… Whew.'

"EXCUSE ME?" Katara roared, catching the 'psycho' phrase.

"Nani?" Remembering her think-out-loud tendency, Kagome instinctively added, "Gomen nasai, gomen nasai!" Katara, still extremely sensitive and angry lunged for the jacket, regardless of the little voice telling her this girl was familiar. Snatching it, she smugly handed it to Sokka.

"See, aniki-baka, not so hard, ne? Just ask."

"Katara! She didn't take it!" The smirk fell off of his sister's face. "I lied. I gave it to her… she was getting rained on in her sleep. OKAY?"

Silence was deafening.

"And Okibi Zuko is the victor!" The clear shout rang in their ears, echoing. The boy Aang was on the ground, grumbling and rolling around to beat out the miniature fires on his haori. "Neither has surrendered, knocked the other unconscious, or been disqualified. Okibi has totaled with more points. Repeat: Okibi Zuko is victorious!"

No one clapped. Zuko was slightly surprised he had won. It wasn't usually that way. It ended in ties mostly. 'Maybe I should thank the girl.' He searched the stands, wondering why she wasn't clapping and being an idiot any longer. 'Gave up, ne?' Then he saw her. Her and… HIM.

His molten amber eyes narrowed. 'Shukuteki… Why is he here?' And hastily, he left the scene to change into his despised North Wing uniform, returning at last to confront his bane.

**>() >() >() >() >() >**

**(A/N:** Okay, sorry for slight delays! But I have UPDATED! Good news, eh? So… eh… I guess there's not too much to say! Other than to ask (and announce):

_**Bonus muse-and-authoress pokes to anyone who can guess some things right about the new character, Ichitenki! He's there for a reason… WHICH I can't tell you. Yet. You'll see soon enough… (If not… meh, expect it sometime in a later chapter, definitely in Part I.)**_

(And so, this brief authoress' note ends. Please remember that I need six to update. I enjoy hearing feedback and constructive criticism from my readers!

(…Now I feel like I'm forgetting something… Oh yes. Sorry for neglecting to describe the fight. Maybe I'll have students chatter about it later...)

>() >() >() >() >() >() >() >() >() >() >() >() >() >() >() >() >() >

**Next Chapter **

**Now things are getting weird. Hyouzan and Hyouzan are Katara and Sokka? Zuko is getting murderous again? For what? (Aang is already sleeping the duel off in the North Wing.) Class continues… with a few drawbacks. Ichitenki disappears the minute Kagome turns her head, and instead she finds herself catching up on some top secret and deadly information… **

**Hopefully all that and more in the next installment of Rescue Sango!;**

**Kanjoudakai! Entrance; Gateway in the Mirror **

**(HINT! You might want to check out the Story Notes for further clues as to the chapter content…)**

>() >() >() >() >() >

**Vocabulary; **

-ne?- suffix, usually at the end of a question for emphasis (EX: Inuyasha sure loves his ramen, ne?) (Inuyasha: STOP USING ME AS AN EXAMPLE!)

Oi- hey

Hai- yes

Arigatou- thank you (semi-informal)

Anou- well…, erm…, eh…, ah…, er…, et cetera

Nani?- what?

Iie- no

Kami- god

-sama- suffix, at the end of a name, to show great respect, wealth, royalty, et cetera

miko- priestess

-san- suffix, at the end of a name, meaning Mr., Mrs., Ms.

Gomen nasai- I'm sorry, apology (formal)

-sensei- suffix for a name, meaning 'teacher'

tougijou- arena

baka- idiot

haori- Japanese man's top (Feudal Era style!)

Nanitozo- please

Otome-baka- idiot girl

Doushite?- why?

Aniki-baka- elder brother idiot (you can break it up, right?)

Otome- girl

Shukuteki- old enemy

>() >() >() >() >() >() >() >() >() >() >() >() >() >() >() >() >() >

**Reviews: (Okay. I finally DID get my six. Thanks!)**

**Pirouette Hazelnut Chocolate Sticks (YUM!) and a muse-poke rain check to:**

**xSesshomaru's Girlx**

**Kage Otome **(GREAT GUESSING! Is it that obvious?)

**kage ryu tenshi**

**satsu**

**BadBoysMistress**

>() >() >() >() >() >

**Notes:**

**Originally, I wasn't going to have Katara be Hyouzan… but I changed my mind. (I was going to make it so the first name of Hyouzan would mean pessimistic. Heh, pessimistic iceberg…)**

**Ichitenki… Ah, Ichitenki. Heh. I know he's really weird. He's supposed to be. (HINT: Sorry, can't tell you. See if you figure it out…)**

**Word Play:**

**Atamakazu Kigaookii- numerical strength, generous **

**Okibi- blazing fire**

**Nanigashi- certain amount (of yelling, pfft!)**

**Ijou Uriko- abnormality, salesgirl**

**Tenkyuu Ichitenki- rain from a cloudless sky, a turning point**

**Kuuchuusen- air battle**

**HINTHINT! Kanjoudakai… means… mercenary. (Assassin if you like.)**

**Darn, I forgot the rest of my notes… Oh well, all in favor of posting anyhow say AYE! **

>() >() >() >() >() >() >() >() >() >() >() >() >() >() >() >() >() >

**Ja ne,**

**o.O.o.O darkenedmoonlightflame O.o.O.o**

**And company. My adorably annoying muses. 'Kotsu and the Grumpy One (who is being nice for now and therefore can be called Sess-san).**

(P.S. Hope you enjoyed this, and will show some self-restraint when poking at us… If not… (evil smile) Anyhow, thanks for reading Rescue Sango! (cough come back cough))

**Chapter Finished: 1.25.06**

**Post: I haven't updated anything… right? OH! RIGHT! I revamped a whole chapter of Kagome vs. Shikon High (now titled Higurashi Kagome-san, No Need for High School!) Guess that's good? 1.25.06. (A whole TWENTY days later!)**

**Spell Check: Yep. **

**Brain Check: Hnn. That's not funny 'Kotsu. But then again, it is. (BUT you're still getting locked in a room with Sess anyhow.)**


End file.
